


Four Sounds Like Death, Didn't You Know?

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Hanatarou helps Aizen, Minor Character Death, it's always the quiet ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the Fourth Company.</p><p>An alternate story for Hanataro and how much easier plans can be with just one extra person -- especially when one is a healer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Sounds Like Death, Didn't You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was posted on tumblr, fins-illusion.tumblr.com, awhile back, but since I'm trying to make at least one place where all my fics can be found, I figured I'd better put it up here too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Seriously.
> 
> Also, poor Hanatarou, Gin took all the credit for your work.

 

* * *

Hanataro isn’t deaf, the Eleventh Division shouting, “YES!  Invaders!” is really hard to miss when you’re one of the usual punching bags for those same people – are, in fact, just recovering from a punch to the stomach when the cry goes up from the edges of the group.  He feels a little bad that these invaders are going to be on the receiving end of the entire Eleventh Division (since most of them decided that they needed to get their collective hazing of the Fourth Division over all at once), but considering half of them couldn’t find their way out of an open field with flashing signs and a map, he’s not overly concerned.  The other half will be too busy fighting each other on who has dibs on fighting the ryōka first to actually find anyone.  Besides, those thugs aren’t focused on him anymore, and that certainly counts for a win in Hanataro’s book.

Anyways, he’s got better things to do.

~IiI~

What is coming up on about a century and a half ago, Yamada Hanataro had been introduced to the Shinigami Academy.  He got average grades, had an average number of friends (which, he’s not entirely sure how he accomplished, because he had  _no_  friends out in the Rukongai), and he was average in time to find his Zanpakutou.  He was, from his hair to his demeanor, average and would easily be missed in a crowd of any size.  Or if he was standing behind you.

That was fine – Hanataro wasn’t looking for anything more than being average, because, really, being more was waaaaaay overrated. He’d heard of the insanity that Shiba Kaien had caused, saw the ripples still spreading in the wake of Ichimaru Gin’s genius.  No, none of that for Yamada Hanataro.

He continued on in his studies, showed a proficiency at Kido that saved him from his Zanjutsu instructor (apparently, the lady found it offensive that he had a sword that  _couldn’t cut_ ), and somehow ended up curtailed into the Fourth Division, probably because he’s not average in that one area that would seem him fighting anything.  That’s fine, too.  Hollows have always…well, not scarred him, but he’s not about to go and be heroic if a Hollow is roaming around and not killing anyone.

(Call him a coward – you wouldn’t be the first or the last – but Hanataro has always ascribed to the ‘live and let live’ life philosophy.  It’s saved his life more than a few times when he was younger.)

It’s for that reason he doesn’t say anything when he’s unceremoniously abducted for the day, in a case of wrong place, wrong time, to treat some suspicious looking wounds on Tousen-taichou.  But at the end of the day, Hanataro  _is_  in the Fourth Division and healing is what they do – what he does – so he heals the captain and goes back to work.

It doesn’t really occur to him to mention this incident to anyone.  He’s an unseated officer and has been since he entered the division.  No one listens to them anyways.

This happens a couple more times, and Tousen-taichou is nice enough to offer lessons on how to actually do some damage with a sword that doesn’t cut (or only cuts in certain circumstances) in exchange for all the healing on the sly.  Hanataro, having lived in the Rukongai for years, is completely comfortable with such a concept of barter and accepts.

No one ever claimed that the Fourth Division was ever safe (look at their captain!) and battle field medics, while not a priority given the current state of balance between Hollows and Shinigami, are occasionally requested.

Maybe he’ll get a promotion out of it.  (Maybe he won’t.  It doesn’t really matter – it’s tit-for-tat and that’s how it works. Anything else is just gravy.)

~IiI~

Hanataro’s first impression of the invaders is tied between idiots and crazy and young (an admittedly variable thing, especially when applied to Shinigami, but their actions don’t speak of a plan and that’s something that only first years in the academy do).

Somehow, none of those things prevent them from kidnapping him on his way back to the Fourth to get some fresh clothes.

Mentally, Hanataro sighs.

“Wait, you’re happy that he’s gonna die?!”

“YEAH, FOURTH DIVISION ARE WHIMPS!”

“WE DON’T NEED WHIMPS!”

“Except for their Captain, she’s scary.”

There’s a collective shiver, before someone else speaks up.  “BUT SHE’S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW!”

“YEAH!”

“KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!”

“Um, Fourth Division and the Eleventh Division are enemies.”

“No, really?” the one dressed as a Shinigami says, disgust heavy in his voice, and then they’re off and running again.

Hanataro really just wishes that they’d put him down. Shunpo isn’t supposed to be experienced under someone’s arm.

~IiI~

“Ah, hello, please don’t move.  I’ve just finished healing you.”

“Wha?”

“You were really lucky in your fight against Abarai-fukutaichou.  This mask saved your life.”

“Oh.  Uh, thanks…what’s your name again?”

“Pardon me, I’m Yamada Hanataro.”

Kurosaki exchanges a look with the Shiba.

“What a forgettable name,” they say in unison.

“Well, um.”  It’s not like Hanataro hasn’t heard that before.  It’s not like his name has gotten any more  _un_ forgettable.

“Hana.  That’s what we’ll call you.”  One of them decides on a whim.  Hanataro was more focused on checking Kurosaki’s bandages and really, it doesn’t matter at the end of the day.

~IiI~

Hanataro ends up separated from Kurosaki, who’s clearly nearly healed, which means Hanataro did his job.  The Shiba tries to stash him in a corner to make sure that he’s out of the way and doesn’t get injured in a fight, which is thoughtful of him. It also allows him to return to the Fourth Division barracks to finally change his clothes and finish packing.

That’s where he is when he hears Isane-fukutaichou saying, “Shinigami.  Hitsugaya-taichou has confirmed that all of Central 46 has been killed. ”

If Hanataro exits the barracks with his shoulders back and back straight, no one’s there to notice.

* * *

Omake:

"Ichimaru-san."

"Yeah?  What's up short-stuff?"

"Why does the entire Gotei 13 believe you to be the one who committed the slaughter of the Central 46 when it was my duty to do so?"

"Ah, well, there might've been a little run in with Toshiro-chan...."

"I see."

"Why?"

Hanataro smiles.  "No reason."

Gin is very sure to remain in pristine health until someone else manages to piss off the healer.  Sure, Gin could go to Sayzel if it was  _really_ bad, but there' something about trusting a mad scientist with one's health that seems incredibly stupid to him.

~IiI~

In the Fourth Division medical center, Kurosaki Ichigo sneezes, while in the Human World, Urahara Kisuke does the same.

* * *

Yeah.  I don't know.  I'm not sure how I feel about this.  I should probably take a nap.  Anyways, comments are lovely and always appreciated!

~Fini~

 

 


End file.
